Aura
by Hannahthetimelord
Summary: Lillian James never asked to have special abilities, she was always treated differently, hated and shunned,until he came into her life and made her feel... different.


"Good evening Miss. James"

Lillian James, Stark industries best biological analyst entered the tall buildings main lobby at 1 AM. Flashing a quick smile at the doorman she showed her ID card to the elevator scanner punching a button for the 50th floor. Sighing she blew a stray short black curl from her forehead. Looking in the reflective elevator doors she could see she had dark circles under her pale blue eyes. Her black hair was chopped short yet still naturally curled, her nail polish was chipping, and her white lab coat was dingy and had stains. It was becoming a constant occurrence she couldn't sleep so she would walk half block from her flat to Stark Towers.

The 19-year-old strode from the elevator and into her very own lab. She was the youngest employee working for Stark industries currently. As she walked into lab automatic lights came on with a startling flash of bright white. After giving her eyes and it to adjust she walked over to her lab counter.

"Good morning Miss. James, may I be of some assistance?" Came the AI voice from the celling. " Good morning JARVIS, and no assistance necessary I just couldn't sleep. Speaking of sleep is Mr. Stark awake?" Was Lillian's reply.

"No, Mr. Stark is asleep, She retired with Miss. Potts at 10:43 last evening" " Great! Hey JARVIS,can you cut the video videocameras on the floor?"

"As you request Miss. James." Then it was silent.

Lillian like to keep her late night work quiet, not because she didn't like cameras, but because she had a secret. She was different she had powers,or that's what you could call them. She could move things with your mind but not in the normal way if this was in anyway normal. She had a kind of mind aura. It was a silver substance that only she could see, she can wrap it around things and move them no matter how big or small. It was invincible and unbreakable, it could stretch as far as the I can see and never run out, She could put over her body and use it as a shield use it to fly and even read peoples minds with it.

She first found out about this power when she was very young. She would tell her parents about the swirly silver stuff that was flying around objects and her parents got quite worried. They sent to psychiatrist after psychiatrist trying to find out what was wrong, If she was crazy, if she was seeing things they just wanted to know how to make it stop. She found out what the swirly silver substance was soon after her fourth birthday. She was sitting in her big girl bed when she dropped her Barbie doll on the floor. She was to high off the ground to get off and get it for herself, so she started crying. Then the doll started floating toward her, ot was then she realized that she can do it by herself. It took her all of those 15 years to figure out exactly what she can do with her powers. She kept getting stronger and stronger all through the years. That was her secret.

During school she used her powers mind reading powers that is to help her get by. It's no wonder she graduated top of her class at Oxford when she was only 17. This was how she came to the attention of Mr. Stark( She refused to call him Tony ,his ego was big enough). Just after graduating she moved to the US. She was dirt poor and needed job fast. Lillian was told by a friend of hers to try to get a job with Stark industries. It paid well and was hiring. She called that day and set up that appointment with Pepper Potts for the next afternoon. When she showed up she was gestured to the waiting room in the lobby. She was surrounded by at least 20 other people dressed in business attire with their portfolios on their laps looking professional and much, much older than her. She sat down and got some incredulous stares, someone was even rude enough to tell her the playpen was down the hall. She sat down in a huff not talking to anyone head down waiting to be called.

She was literally the last one called out of the room. There is a tall man with a bald head and sunglasses calling from the door Lillian James,he called in a loud gruff voice. She got up smoothed out her skirt, grabbed her black bound portfolio stood up on her wobbly heels and headed to her doom. When she walked into the interview room she saw something unexpected. Not just Pepper Potts but Tony Stark himself. To say she was intimidated was an understatement. But yet again powers to the rescue, she could use her mind reading to tell what he was thinking and adjust accordingly. Pepper's and Tony's faces were unbelievable. State of shock and awe that a young 17-year-old even tried to get a job with them.

" Hello Miss Potts, Mr. Stark, My name is Lillian James, and I am here for a job as your Biological Analyst." She said right off the bat, best to start with business right? "_Aww this girl is no fun, all business and no play_" thought tony, though he kept his poker face well, "_She's a bit young will she be able to handle all the work and stress_?" Thought Pepper in a motherly manner. '_God help me with this_' Lillian thought. " Yes,I **know** I'm a bit young but I think I can handle the stress and all the work quite well, and I know I seem a bit uptight it's just a work attitude." She said in a pleading tone. Both Tony and Pepper looked shocked, but Tony rebounded quickly. "Got a little sass in you huh? Well tell us why we should hire you." " I am a good worker, I work hard, Have good work ethic, and I'm young so I don't expect much pay plus I'm smart." She spouted off, she had been rehearsing this since yesterday. " Yawn. Pepper I say we bring in the next one." Stark said with a snide smirk.

"NO! I need this job! Please Miss. Potts! Even if I start out as an assistant!" " _There is that fire that I wanna see_!" Thought tony with a smile "Shut up Tony I have plenty of fire!" Shouted Lillian with tears in her eyes, she **needed** this job! Tony looked in awe her, looked at and then said "you're hired!" That was a year and a half ago and since then she has been promoted to head biological analyst and given her own floor.

_**Chapter 2**_

It was now somewhere close to 3 AM and Lillian was still working. Using her powers to help, moving slides, scribbling notes, cleaning beakers. She was starting to get tired, she could feel her eyes drooping. Then she slammed her head down on the desk, going into a deep sleep. She had an awful night terror about blood loss, arrows,and spangly outfits.

It was now 11am the next day, and Lillian was still dead to the world her head down on her desk, drool slipping down her pale cheek and blurring the ink of the notes below it. Tony was on his way up the elevator, coming to say good morning to his favorite analyst, the doors dinged open and the room was filled with a loud snoring. Tony being the gentleman he was asked JARVIS to blast ACDC to wake her up. After his short dedication she was awake and grubbing about men and how she was going to get him back for this. " Good morning sunshine" Tony added with a smirk, " _wow she looks horrid this morning_" He thought. '_Gee thanks Tony_' Lillian thought " Don't comment about the look Mr. Stark, I would bet you don't look chipper right after you wake up either" Lillian sassed, it had become a hobby around Tony. " And she's back! Welcome to the land of the living, I've told you like a million times, call me Tony, oh and Lillian you have a visitor. When your done with him, go gone and sleep, take the rest of the day off. You look like you need it" he spouted quickly before hopping back in the elevator and leaving.

Lillian had never had a visitor before, so she packed what she was working on, and headed down to the main floor, still grumbling about Tonys morning wake up and her being forced from work. When she got there there was a man in a black trenchcoat and eyepatch waiting for had the air of not to be messed with.

" Miss. James, hello, my name is Nick Fury, you can call me Fury." He said turning to face her. "I come here representing the organization named SHIELD. We have been watching you for the past years in the US,and we know what you can do, you are special and we need that on our team. I've been sent here to collect you." Fury said taking a few steps toward her " What if I say no?" Lillian said, taking a few steps back, with caution evident in her voice. Fury smiled, it was an Erie half smile that she never wanted to see again." It's not possible, I ask you, you say yes, end of conversation. We want you to become part of a secret organization known as the Avengers Initiative , I believe you have heard of them, after all your boss is part of them." He raised his eyebrows at her as if consulting a child. " Yes I've heard of them." She said slightly frowning at his tone." Just give me a minute to process," she sat down in one of the plush couches in the lobby and put her head in her hands. "You're asking me if I want to join the Avengers?" She asked quickly hoping this was a joke, he know about her, her powers, everything. She was beyond scared, how had this man known about her? She had been so carful and cautious when using her powers." No" Fury said, "I'm telling you. You have today to pack your things. You will move into Stark Towers with the other Avengers tomorrow, they are aware of a new Avenger that will be coming in tomorrow but are not informed on who it is. It is your choice what you tell them but the information in your file is open for them to view if they see fit."

Lillian was slouching in her black sofa seat with her head in her hands and breathing heavily, she was trying to comprehend what was just thrown at her, she was an Avenger now, she was going to live in Stark Towers tomorrow and she was going home to pack everything she owned. Groaning she stood up and walked to Fury, " Is that all ?" "Almost Miss. James, upon your arrival in Stark Towers you will need to be physically assessed, see Doctor Banner. That's is all, you are dismissed see you tomorrow at 9amsharp."

With that Fury strode past her and out of the building, black trenchcoat billowing behind him, leaving her with her thoughts.'_How am I going to do this! I can't do this, I'm small, weak, and to top it all off I can't fight_!' She was freaking out, she was scared and alone, no one not even her parents new of her powers. How was it this man was able to find so much about her? She was hunched over on the couch breathing shallow, close to hyperventilating when she heard a familiar British voice form the ceiling "Miss. James, are you in need of any assistance?" Choking back a sob she replied in a watery voice "No JARVIS, I'm fine I was just about to leave, i'll see you tomorrow." Staggering off the couch she stood and started walking toward the door, silently thanking herself for wearing flats and not her ankle breaking heels. She walked the half block to her small flat in a weepy haze. She climbed the stairs to the 3rd story, making her way to the bedroom curling up onto of her sheets and crying herself into a fitful sleep.

**_Chapter 3_**

Lillian woke up, bleary eyed and in the dark at 4am in her small one bedroom flat. '_Great I have 5 hours to pack my entire flat! Nice going sleeping beauty, wasted the whole night away' _She though throwing herself off the bed to take a shower and try to calm her tumble weed hair. She practiced the breathing exercises she had heard about once on a self help channel, letting herself relax slightly with the smell of her green apple hour later she was dressed, clean and had her hair somewhat looking presentable ( thanks to a tube of hair gel) and now she was ready to pack. No, scratch that,she wasn't ready she just knew it was pulled out the only two suitcases she had, both rather large but still not enough to hold all her things. ' _Oh well, looks like some gets left behind_' she though with a scowl cursing Fury and his stupid SHIELD. She started with her cloths, designating one suit case just for them, grabbing her drawers and just dumping them into her bag, not caring saying she would fold them later when she knew she wouldn't. After filling that one too the brim and having to part with some of her more frumpy cloths to make room for more Avenger worthy garments she moved onto her other belongings. She knew she would have to leave a few things behind like her bed, tv, dresser, nightstand, having to leave the big things. It made her sad to see the things she had grown so used to go to had had these things since she was a child, every scratch, dent or paint chip was a memory. She walked around her flat collecting things she wanted to remember, posters, cd's, and most important photos. She picked up the photo of her mom and dad holding each other at their wedding, smiling at the camera like the happiest people on the hadn't seen them since her graduation 2 years ago. She grabbed the one of her and her best friends Jill and Savannah, both bubbly happy,tan blondes, the complete opposite of her, she missed then a lot. Jill was the one the gave her the tip about wrapped them in bubble wrap and set them gingerly into her bag.

It was now only 8am and she was starving! She couldn't help but sit down and grab a large bowl of sugary cereal and click the telly on and watch some morning news.' _This just in, A New Avenger? More news at 11_'. Lillian was sitting there dumb struck. '_How did they know! Did that jerk Fury tell the news? Why would he do that? For attention? To embarrass her? He can't be that cruel!' _Lillian strode around the living room huffing and puffing coming up with wild theory's trying to make sense of what just happened. She wasn't paying attention to the time and when the knock at her door came at exactly9am she stopped dead. Starring at the clock above the mantle she grabbed her bags and made her way to the door.

There were two large men at the door, both dressed sharply in black suits and had dark glasses on. '_Great they sent the men in black to get me_' thought Lillian sarcastically." Miss. James we have been sent here by to collect you and your things, you will meet him in the car waiting downstairs," said the one closest to the door in a no nonsense tone. She had to look up to this 6' monster being that she was only 5' 2" herself, to glare angrily at him. She then shoved her bags at them men and said over her shoulder "Be carful with them I don't want a single thing broken." She hopped down the stairs to the first floor and exited out the front, seeing a sleek black car she directed her powers toward it. '_There she is_' thought Fury, '_Right on time, shocking_.' She also picked up a part about her being threatening. Snickering in his head as he thought. She sauntered over to the car, looking both ways as she crossed the street, and opened up the right side door, she plopped herself in the seat and looked at him expectantly. He looked slightly miffed, she smiled at him and shot him a look that meant save your sales pitch for someone who will buy it.

"Miss. James thank you for joining is today" Fury said with a half smile on his face, looking like he hated every minute in her presence. "Like I had any choice" Lillian said matching his tone. Fury chuckled and gave her one of his many 'ok fun time is over' faces. "We will be arriving at the tower at 9:15, currently only Mr. Stark is there so you won't have to worry about introductions just yet." He turned to face her in the back seat, his suit sliding easily across the leather seat."Have you figured out what you are going to tell them about why you are there Miss. James, after all we are leaving it up to you to tell them." Fury said slipping back into his business voice. "Not really, I'm one of those one the spot kind of people, I'm sure you know what I mean,ill tell them when the time seems right." Lillian said nodding once, effectively putting an end to the conversation. She shifted herself toward the window, and watched the two mammoth agents put her luggage gingerly into the car. Grimacing to herself as the car took off she tried to think of a pliable excuse for being on the Avengers floor.'_Hey Mr. Stark ya just moving into the Avengers floor just going to chill for a while..._' That sounded lame even to her. She is a horrible liar, well she guessed she got herself into to this.

Pulling into the parking lot in the front of the tower she couldn't help but think that it never looked as creepy as it did today.'_Stop it! You are just psyching yourself out, breath in... breath out, I can do this_' she tried to reassure herself but knew she was doing a lousy job at it. She hopped out of the car and started walking toward the building. It was Sunday so there were little to no cars in the parking lot.'_Great to know at least I won't have to explain to the entire tower_' she complained in her head. She got to the front doors the automatically opens with a hiss and she felt a wave of frigid cold air hit her. Sighing she stepped into the main lobby and walked all the way across the floor to the elevator. This hit the up button not knowing what floor she was going to just knowing that it was up. The two gorillas with her bags sauntered into the lobby with her belongings dragging behind them. Clambering toward the elevator they put her bags into the elevator and nodded at her turning to leave. "Wait! Aren't you going to tell me what floor?" Lillian screamed at their retreating figures. "Sixty- seven" they said in creepy unison not even bothering to turn around. _'Well here goes nothing_' she thought to herself climbing into the elevator and hitting the 67 button.

The elevator was a slow rising monster. It gave her time to think about how she did NOT belong with the Avengers. With the super geniuses and master assassins, a GOD,and even the huge green rage monster. She fit no where just a stupid kid with no world saving powers. Just as her pity party was going full swing the elevator doors opened. She was in stunned silence. The room was huge! I had light wood floors, soft cushy looking white couches, a high ceiling with rafters, a gigantic plasma telly on the wall, no not the wall this room didn't have walls it was just windows. It was bright and cheerful, clearly a rich persons making. "Good morning Miss. James, would you like me to show you to your room?" Came JARVIS from the ceiling. "Yes, thanks JARVIS you are a life saver." She smiled at the AI, not even knowing if he even understood a smile. She did not want to run into Tony right away, she just wanted to not stand out, maybe even not be noticed at all.

She grabbed both of her bags by the handles and started dragging then in the direction he told her, but after about 10 steps she was out of breath and huffing.'_Well if im here for my powers might as well use them_.' She wrapped her aura around the bags and left then to float behind followed his easy step by step directions to a hallways full if doors. "Miss. James your room is at the far end on the left side, is there any other way I could assist you currently?" "Nope, thanks for the offer though." Lillian opened the door to her new flat and gaped at the beauty. It was a high ceiling room, done is dark calming colors like brown, plum, and burgundy. She had her own mega awesome flat screen telly and her own black overly plush couch. She had a wonderful overhang bed fit for a queen, and ( she couldn't hide her squeal) her own bathroom, with a specialty shower and big tub, maybe big enough to swim in. '_Maybe being an Avenger won't be half bad._' She thought with a smile. Lillian threw her bags down onto the bed and started the tedious task of unpacking.( not really tedious for her, she used her aura to grab things and unpack in about 20 minutes versus an hour). She frowned a little when she saw how little space her cloths took up in the huge closet.

After her quick unpacking session she flopped down onto her padded mattress and sighed, she wasn't tired just needed something to do.'_Why not go explore the tower'_ thought the small voice in her head, and for once she agreed. She jumped up and practically skipped to the door. This wad her chance to go look around while things were still quiet. When she was outside she noticed her name was engraved in the door, walking down the hallway she saw every door had a name on it. Banner, Barton, Rogers, Romanoff, Odinson, then her room, James. She was a bit happy at her find, so she wasn't the only Avenger living here. She wasn't the only one mooching off strolling around the main living room for a few minutes she decides to go check out the kitchen that is connected to the living room. No shock to her that its gleaming, new, and most definitely expensive. It also looks untouched. Clearly seen by the many takeout boxes stuffed I to the garbage.

She may not be able to do much but she could cook, and cook she would. It was nearing around 1 pm and she hadn't eaten since 8 so she figured she would treat herself to tacos, with sour cream, black beans and a ton of salsa. Smiling at her mental image of an amazing taco she started cooking up the meat. The kitchen had the works, seasoning for the meat, fresh veggies and nice authentic taco shells. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the quiet Tony Stark sneaking up behind her. "Mmmm smells good sweetheart what are you cooking?" "Ahhhh!" Lillian yelled, Tony just had to choose that exact moment to scare her, she looked down at her now bleeding fingers. "Great job Mr. Stark, don't you know not to startle a woman with a knife?" She threatened waving the knife in his direction. She was looking angrily at him, not because she cut herself but because her onions were now ruined with her hand blood." Sorry," Tony said, not looking the least bit sorry, "Here let me help." He grabbed the nearest towel and handed it to her. "So what were you cooking?" He asked in long his head around her shoulder to get a look at her food. "I was cooking tacos, no thanks to you, and if you want to be a real help get me a plaster so I can get back to work." She said throwing his kitchen towel back at him. He caught the towel smirking and put his hands above his head like he was preparing to be arrested,"Fine, fine ill go get one, keep doing what you are doing. What are you doing here anyway? How did you get clearance?" He asked. She smiled at him like the Cheshire Cat," Wow Mr. Stark, I'm surprised you actually don't know!" And then she waved him away. He gave her a disgruntled humph and left to get her plaster.

Since she could no longer cook with her hands, so she used her trusty aura to help out, figuring Stark wouldn't be back for a while. She browned the meat, cut the veggies and warmed the shells all in record time. She put it together artfully on a plate and dug in. It was perfect, spicy, warm, and had all the trimmings you would expect. She wasn't surprised by the time she finished eating Tony wasn't back yet, her hand had stopped bleeding a while ago so she washed the dishes by hand. ' _I guess I better go find Tony, maybe I got lucky and he got kidnapped_' She thought with a chuckle. She got up and left the kitchen, going straight for the living room, finding no Tony she thought she better ask JARVIS. "JARVIS, where is Mr. Stark?" She said looking at the sky." Mr. Stark is currently is lab 4 with Dr. Banner." The AI said. "Would you like me to show you there?" "Ya, that would be cool thanks." She followed the blinking lights all the way to lab 4 where she could see Tony animatedly talking to a man, who she assumed to be Dr. Banner. He was short but still taller than her( she guessed 5' 6") he was wearing glasses and had salt and pepper hair, even though he only looked 35 ish. He had a kind face but he looked sad, she couldn't imagine why.

She didn't know if she was suppose to knock at the door, so she didn't, she pushed the clear glass door out of the way and entered the room.

"That's what Fury said Bruce, a new Avenger! I wonder who it will be, one of those mutants, maybe they can shoot lasers out of their eyes! Or teleport!" Stark was in full rant mode, not even caring that Lillian had just made her appearance, Bruce on the other hand was staring at her. She couldn't help but laugh at Tony who was still going. "No Tony I don't think the new Avenger can do that"she said in between chuckles. '_How would you know, your just a biology analyst'_ Tony thought. Lillian smiled, now was her time to shine, that had to figure out eventually so why not show them. "No Tony, I'm not just an analyst, I'm an Avenger." Lillian said with a smirk. Putting her hands on her hips and pushing her chest out triumphantly. Tony just glared at her, "Very funny sweetheart, now go away the big kids are talking." Tony said. '_He didn't even notice I spoke his thoughts out loud!_' Lillian though, slightly mad at his big kids pun. 'M_aybe ill try Dr. Banner_' she thought, having fun with her little game. She wrapped her aura around his head and just let his thoughts flow in. '_Who is this new girl, why is she in my lab? Is she actually the new Avenger? She doesn't look like it, too small. Why is she starring at me? She keeps giving me we...ARRRGGH HULK NO LIKE YOU IN BANNERS HEAD GET OUT!' _Then she was forced out of his head. She was back in the real world sitting on her butt on the could hard linoleum floor. She looked over at Tony, who's attention was currently directed toward the doctor. He was shaking and if her eyes weren't deceiving her he was growing. '_Oh no_' Lillian thought,' _I've angered the Hulk_' the name Banner suddenly rang true. As soon as those words were thought the Hulk burst from Dr. Banner, cracking the floor with his weight. Tony actually had the smarts to look scared,"Come on kid, time to leave!" Tony was running toward her and the door. He hooked her by the arm fully intent with having to drag her from the room, but when she didn't budge he had to turn,"Lets MOVE IT sunshine, do you want to get steam rolled?" He practically screamed at her. "Go Tony I've got this under control, just trust me on this, leave, NOW!" She screamed the last part at him as she could hear the Hulk charging at them. She pushed him out of the door with her aura speeding up the process of him walking, then locking the door behind him" If you have a death wish fine by me, I'm out!" Tony screamed as he was pushed along, he was useless against the hulk without his suit. Lillian was left alone on the room with a very angry Hulk, who was charging at her.' _Ok time to see what I can do!_' She forced her aura out and into about a Hulk size shield. She was praying that her shied could hold him, after all he was the Hulk. He fell right into it, running full speed smacking head first into it knocking himself out cold. She silently cheered herself on. Lillian couldn't help but do a happy dance right there in the lab. She had taken on the Hulk and WON! Maybe she **could** do this Avenger thing. " JARVIS, could you get me a new pair of pants for Dr. Banner, and an ice pack?" She called to the room, looking down at the now receding form of "Yes Miss. James, they will be outside waiting." Came the AI's response.

_**Chapter 4**_

He woke up on his back staring at the bright lights surrounded by a white backside was cold,and it was hurting so he was assuming He was laying on one of the cold metal lab tables. He couldn't remember how he got here, so he assumed that... the other guy... made an appearance.' _What did I do this time? Who did I hurt? The girl... Is she ok? She was so young, oh god!'_ He thought. He tried to sit up but found the room spinning, some one laid a had on his shoulder. "How you holding together Dr. Banner?" Lillian said, with a bit of concern mixed into her voice. She was concerned she hurt him when he headbutt her aura. ' _Don't look at me, I'm a monster. I hurt people, I don't know how your aren't dead!_' He thought in disgust, curling into a ball and trying not to sob. "Stop it Bruce, you are not a monster. You didn't hurt me or Tony, the only thing that got hurt was you, you took a pretty nasty hit to the head, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Lillian looked down with a guilty expression on her face. He snapped gis head up, he was not hearing that stared at her with disbelief on his face, her hit him? Impossible! He was the Hulk, he would smash her to pieces! A nervous laugh escaped his mouth, timid but loud. "You hit the Hulk? I have a hard time believing that, even more now that you are still standing here without Injury. How... how did you do it?" Dr. Banner asked with the best puppy dog eyes that Lillian had ever seen.

Excitement bubbled in her, this was her chance! She could finally get it off her chest. "Miss. James the cloths and ice pack are outside" JARVIS said. Lillian jumped up from her chair to go get the needed materials. She would help him and them tell him. Bruce took just then to notice he was almost naked, only covered in scraps of his jeans. He blushed and tried to cover himself to the best of his abilities. Lillian came plotting back with a shirt, boxers, and a pair of dark jeans, she also had and ice pack that she laid gently on his head. "I thought you could use some extra cloths, and something to help your head," she said smiling down at him on the table. He grabbed the cloths and got up from the table. His vision not even slightly spinning. He walked behind one of the many curtains in the room and pulled the extra cloths on. Lillian watched his feet thought the bottom of the curtain making sure that he didn't fall. When he pulled the curtain back he walked out fully dressed, throwing his shredded pants into the trash.

"Now Miss. James, why are you here, and how did you... hit the Hulk?" Bruce asked cutting straight to the point. Lillian smiled nicely at him expecting that question right away. "Dr. Banner, I am here for the physical that is required with all new SHIELD employees, and as to how I hit the Hulk, that is the reason I was brought I to the Avengers Initiative in the first place, I can manipulate the aura that I have in order to move things, form shields, or read minds." She said sitting down and crossing her legs." If you don't mind Dr. Banner I would really like to get this physical over with so I can go, so do with me as you will." Lillian raised her eye brows and waited for Bruce to catch up, he snapped out of his trance and started to scrabble around in search of the necessary equipment.

After Bruce had tested her blood pressure, eyes, ears, and got her blood sample, he told her she was free to leave. She stood from the lab table she was sitting at and thanked Dr. Banner for his help, and again apologized for hurting him. "No need to apologize, if anything I should be thanking you, you stopped me from hurting anyone and destroying my lab, and you can call me Bruce" he said before he smiled at her and he walked away to his bench. Taking that as her cue to leave she strode out of the room.


End file.
